


untempered

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Face-Sitting, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: in which aziraphale, prepping for a future pregnancy, goes through the cycle of ovulation - and enjoys it quite thoroughly
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	untempered

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

angels, as a general rule, don't ovulate.

but this isn't the first heavenly law aziraphale's taken place in dismantling - it certainly won't be the last. 

he's honestly a little bit ashamed of himself, embarrassed with his own body's ever-present need. its ridiculous, how he starts getting hot and sore between his legs, trembling as he squeezes his thighs together. and there's nothing physical to bring the arousal about! it starts all on its own, sticky, wet need eventually making itself known as he works himself up just from crowley's voice, gabriel's hands - etcetera, etcetera.

he ends up begging them - dragging crowley's fingers to his trousers' buttons while he's sitting in his lap. gabriel's at his side, reassuring him the whole time. petting at his knee, and kissing the side of his head, muttering a lovely myriad of sweet, sulphur-toned nothings.

and he sobs - quiet, softly simpering whimpers. he's trembling, rutting down against the crux of crowley's palm, and pleading, _pleading,_ the absolute humiliation of it all! he just can't stop himself. pushing crowley down on the sofa, hovering himself above his face - with a quick miracle to ensure everything below the waist disappeared clotheswise. he doesn't even have the shame to mumble out something flustered and unsure. something along the lines of _are you sure i'm not too heavy?_ or _is this alright for you?_

no, instead he lets crowley lap up between the folds of his labia with little complaint. squealing the whole while, and clinging onto the hand he's quickly offered for support. gabriel's hand, he realizes. the man must be aiming for a participation trophy.

"such a sweet little cunt," gabriel groans, looking rather displeased his tongue wasn't the chosen sacrifice. "better be grateful, demon."

crowley grunts something incomprehensible. it makes aziraphale shiver and moan, and he knows he's being watched - he _likes_ being watched, more than he'll ever admit. the burn of gabriel's eyes as he rakes his view over aziraphale's body. then the tingle of bells, the slight chill of a miracle, and he's left entirely nude. bared to the world, with no respite for his troubles.

gabriel's quick to take advantage of the newly available skin. suckling at the tender, pink flesh of his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. he doesn't let up until aziraphale's shaking over crowley. flinging his arms around the wide brunt of gabriel's shoulders, and starting to keen - high, breathy in his throat.

"another, love." gabriel tells him. "give us another."

and aziraphale does. with shuddering hips, and two hands gripping the sofa cushions, he grinds himself down onto crowley's mouth. wiggling cutely as his pulsing, oversensitive clit is lavished in attention. forced to endure whatever gabriel and crowley have in mind for it. 

he's still reeling from his first orgasm, his cunt going through the motions of wavering clenching, and he cries - he _cries._ fat, steady tears dribbling down his cheeks, in shiny rivulets. he doesn't stop crying, not even as gabriel shushes him through his second time cumming. not even as his body settles down to ride out the last of his sporadic throbbing on its own terms, rolling off of crowley before his brain has the wits to.

"you did beautifully, angel." crowley says, praising him with words, while gabriel does much the same through actions. he grabs a blanket for the both of them, miracling the mess away, and ensuring they'll all be comfortable for the rest of the evening.


End file.
